Everything Will be Alright
by Phil929
Summary: Young Ryan gets beaten by AJ and meets the Cohens earlier than in reality. My first fan fic
1. Chapter 1

Everything will be alright

The mouse was sitting by a bush. It's fur was a dull grey and matted. It's tail was a ragged looking thing. It was clear at first sight that it had been in many fights which judging by the scars on its back the mouse always came out of in pretty bad shape. God even the mice in Chino were violent.

Ryan was watching the mouse from his perch on his door step. Inside the house his mother was having an "argument" with her boyfriend of the day. Watching the mouse was the only thing keeping his mind off the sound off flesh hitting a wall or connecting with a fist as his mother was thrown around the room.

Pain screamed through his body and he couldn't help thinking that the mouse was a bit like him with the getting into fights that he had no chance of winning. His mother's boyfriends were too strong and overpowering. His defensive side for his mother always got him on the receiving end of their fists. The only thing stopping him now was the fact that the boyfriend had locked him out of the house. Usually Trey was there to help him but not today.

Ryan squeezed his eyes closed and tried to block out the sounds of his mother's screams and sobs with his hands over his ears but they were too loud. The sound of a car driving up to his next door neighbour's house caught his attention obviously Arturo had been released from juvy and was being taken home by his public defender. He pried his eyes open and hid behind a bush as the two got out of the car and made their way into Arturo's house. This usually meant Theresa would come out to play with him. He could see a little boy waiting in the car about his age with curly black hair. He was waving at the man who must be his father or uncle or something who was waving back and smiling motioning with his hands that he'd be back in a minute.

As he had expected, Arturo's little sister scuttled out of the house she was six just like Ryan and the two got on very well ever since the Atwood's had moved into the house next door last year after his father had gone to jail. He got out from behind the bushes and she caught sight of him. She gasped at his face which was covered in bruises and his eye was so swollen he could hardly open it. His lip was split and his cheekbone looked so bad she feared that it was broken.

She ran up to him and nearing the house she could hear the screaming "Oh, Ryan" she whispered quietly as she neared the tense boy and could hear the screams from his house. Advancing slowly she put her arm around him and started guiding him towards her house. She knew what to do as in the past year this had happened a lot.

Ryan winced slightly with the movement. His ribs were feeling delicate and pain was flaring up his leg. He could feel hot tears prickling him as his friend let him lean on her as they started on the trip to her back door. He had no idea how far it was from his house but what usually took them ten seconds while running took what felt like ten minutes with him stumbling over all the stones on route. Theresa was a little worried as her mother had told her to go out to play and not to disturb her while she talked to her brother and his lawyer but this was serious she had to get some ice and she new her mom was good at first aid and could help. She always did.

She gingerly opened the door helping Ryan up the few steps. "Theresa I told you not to dis…" Her mother stopped mid sentence at the sight of the boy stumbling with her daughter.

She sprung up from her chair and ran to her daughter helping her bring the injured boy in. "Arturo get ice!" she ordered. Arturo not really understanding what was going as his back was to the door looked confused but went to the freezer "umm are peas ok?" He asked "We're cleaned out of ice probably those Atwood kids." He added he knew all about the trouble Ryan and his brother had to endure.

"Yes that's fine honey. Ryan was Trey with you?" She asked taking the peas from Arturo and gingerly putting them on Ryan's cheek bone carefully he squirmed at the coldness and he shook his head slowly. Arturo jumped only just realising Ryan was in the room and so immediately feeling guilty.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought the group's attention from Ryan to the lawyer in the room. Ryan's face suddenly went very pale remembering the posh car that had driven up and the child who was still waiting in the car.

"Is he okay?" The lawyer asked advancing towards Ryan who shrank back in his chair. The only emotion he'd seen on a man's face was anger but this man looked calm, gentle almost and worried. The thing that stuck out most was that he looked horrified at

Ryan's condition and not quite believing what he saw. "What happened?" he continued.

Ryan immediately backed away any man older than Trey was a threat to him he'd had too many bad experiences. "I have to go …" He whispered.

"No Ryan its ok this is just Arturo's lawyer" Theresa explained trying to keep him from leaving. "He wont hurt you and he can keep a secret" she stared at Sandy telling him to not push it. He obviously understood and went quiet.

Ryan nodded but he still looked unsure of what too do. But still he trusted Theresa and everywhere was hurting so he had no real choice but too stay. He glanced up at the man nervously and saw the man still looking at him in horror.

Theresa's mom held the ice to Ryan's cheekbone and helped him settle into a chair opposite Sandy at the kitchen table. "Where does it hurt Ryan?" She asked in a soothing tone.

He told her his places of discomfort all the while staring at Sandy unable to take his eyes off him. After a while the man spoke again "Do you think we should take him to a hospital…" The minute he said it he realised it was a mistake. Ryan looked horrified and started trying to stand up. Theresa's mom immediately shushed him.

"You're not going anywhere Ryan" She told him and after looking her in the eyes he eventually calmed down.

The room went silent except for the sound of Ryan small whimpers of pain as Theresa's mom cleaned the cuts on his arms and face.

After a moment the woman carefully lifted Ryan's top up just enough too look at his ribs. Bruises marred his chest and she immediately knew the man was right about the hospital.

"Ryan I think it would be a good idea to go to the emergency room…" Ryan shook his head frantically and then clenched his eyes shut at the sudden increase in the headache he was harbouring from the movement. "It would be ok. I can go with you and we can tell them some thug on the street did this too you"

Ryan looked panicked usually Theresa's mom could patch him up. The few times he was forced to go to hospital child services had been contacted and so many questions had been asked his mom had been so pissed with him. He stood up quickly before anyone could stop him but his body wasn't having any quick movements today and he immediately started swaying and if Theresa's mom hadn't been behind him he would probably have hurt himself further as he collapsed.

"Here let me help" the man stepped forward and picked Ryan's now limp body up. "We can take my car." They all looked at him shocked but realized that they had to comply as their car had been stolen the week before.

Theresa's mum smiled and nodded giving the okay. "Thank you so much Mr Cohen." He nodded back at her and began to carry the little boy out to his car. The rest decided Theresa and her mom would go with Mr Cohen and Arturo would stay at home so that when Trey came back someone could explain what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for all the reviews I got. For this chapter I've given Theresa's mum the name Ramona. I don't think they've told us her actual name. I think she's Spanish and Ramona sounded Spanish to me so that's what I decided on. Anyway I hope you like this new chapter.

Everything will be alright 

Chapter 2

"Daddy, who's that? Is he dead? Where did those bruises come from? Eww they're gross. I've never seen anyone with that many bruises before. Who are they?.."

Sandy could hear his son's incessant questions immediately from the minute he opened the door of the car.

"Shh Seth, This is Theresa, her mom and Ryan. Guys this is Seth he's my son"

Sandy could see Seth testing out the names of everyone as he climbed into the car. Theresa sat in the back next to Seth and Theresa's mom had Ryan on her lap in the front next to Sandy.

Theresa's mom could obviously see Seth doing this as well "You can call me Ramona. Theresa's mom is a bit of a mouthful" She smiled as Seth nodded testing that as well.

After Seth had got all the names sorted he focussed on Ryan again. "How did he get those bruises? Where's his mommy?"

Sandy was also focussed on Ryan he couldn't stop looking at him. If it wasn't for the rasping breaths he took Sandy would have thought he was dead. Bruises marred his whole face and his cheekbone was getting more and more swollen every time Sandy looked. How could anyone do that to a child? He thought. What was going on in his house?

The car was mostly silent except for Seth's babbled questions and Ramona's quiet instructions to the nearest hospital.

After a little while a small groan made them all jump. Seth froze mid sentence, the strange boy everyone seemed so worried about was waking up. Well that meant he wasn't dead which was good that was one of his questions answered.

"Hey Ryan, how are you feeling?" Ramona asked cradling him closely in case he wanted to make any more sudden moves and hurt himself more. It was clear though that Ryan had no energy whatsoever.

A dazed blue eye blinked open but he didn't move. His other eye was too swollen and Sandy grimaced at the colour it was.

"Uhh is he okay?" Sandy asked. Ramona looked thoughtful, contemplating an answer. Like Sandy she was finding it hard to keep her eyes off him.

"I don't know" She finally answered quietly. In the year that Ryan and his family had lived next door she'd never seen Ryan this bad before.

Her answer set Seth off again and he came up with more unanswerable questions. "Daddy? What does she mean? Is he going to die? Where's he from? Where are we going? What happened in the house? Where's Arturo? He was cool. Where's Ryan's mommy?"

Sandy caught a glimpse of Theresa sitting by Seth. She was looking at him like he was crazy and eyeing him up and down. Despite the situation Sandy had to bite back a laugh as Seth was completely unaware of Theresa's eye antics. He merely kept on talking.

Finally they reached the nearest hospital. Sandy turned to look at Ryan and was both relieved and worried to see Ryan's eye open. He was relieved because Ryan was awake but he was worried because his eye made him look like he was miles away and he wasn't really looking at anything. He hadn't said a word since he'd woken and Sandy noticed that he was shaking. His facial features were lined with pain.

"I'll get someone to come out, ok?" Ramona nodded and whispered something to Ryan that Sandy couldn't quite catch. He opened his door and climbed out slowly. He also let Seth and Theresa out. The last thing Ryan needed was Seth's babbling. He loved his son dearly including his never ending talking but right now wasn't the time.

He motioned to Ramona that he'd be back soon. This was weird, he's only just done that same motion to Seth hours before and all this had happened since then. Ramona didn't seem to notice though she was too busy looking after Ryan.

A small tugging on his jeans brought his attention to Seth who put his arms up wanting to be carried. Sandy lifted him and unconsciously hugged Seth much tighter than usual reminding himself that the boy in the car wasn't Seth and Seth would never be in that sort of state.

Forcing himself back to reality, Sandy rushed Theresa through the rotating glass door and ran up to the front desk plopping Seth on the desk.

"Excuse me sir, there's a queue…" The receptionist said grumpily sighing and glaring at Seth who was ruffling up the files on her desk.

Sandy looked to the side and saw the queue it was crazily long and Sandy knew Ryan and Ramona couldn't wait that long. All the people weren't half as injured as Ryan.

"Look I have a little boy in my car around 6. He's injured pretty badly… I'm afraid to move him." Sandy was desperate.

The receptionist sighed and softened a little bit. She called over a doctor who was walking passed. She went over to talk to him and Sandy tried to listen to what they were saying but the room was too loud with babies crying and drunk men shouting at each other. The waiting line was also talking loudly among each other annoyed that Sandy had pushed in.

Chino hospitals were very different from Newport hospitals. He'd had to take Seth once when Seth broke his arm on his new skateboard a few months before. The receptionists were friendly and the waiting room had some crying babies yes but no drunk men especially at this time of day. There were also no beaten children as Sandy could see many children in the waiting area with black eyes.

Finally the doctor turned to Sandy "Can you lead me to him? Do you know what happened?" Sandy did his best to tell him what he knew and led the doctor out of the hospital. He picked Seth up and they clung to each other again. Sandy also checked to see if Theresa was following. Her eyes were wide and she was walking very close to Sandy hiding from the drunken men.

Before Sandy knew it they were back at his car. The doctor was opening the door and asking Ramona questions and looking over Ryan. Sandy felt pressure on his leg and looked down to see Theresa clinging onto his leg. He stroked her hair carefully trying to sooth her and she looked up at him with wonderment in her eyes.

The doctor backed out of the car and motioned to someone behind Sandy who he hadn't seen before. The other doctor had a stretcher and medical supplies and he pushed them towards the car.

The first doctor placed an oxygen mask over Ryan's face, careful of his eye and cheekbone.

Sandy was in a daze all he could see was the little boy clenching his eye closed and his face palling as the doctor gently pulled him out of the car and placed him on the stretcher. The bruises on Ryan's face stood out blatantly on Ryan's pale complexion.

"Where the hell is he?" AJ paced the house like an angry cat ready to pounce.

Dawn cowered in the corner. Tears running down her cheeks.

"When I get my hands on him… I swear I'm gonna…" AJ broke off and plonked himself down on a chair, cracking his knuckles.

Ten minutes ago, AJ had gone out to get Ryan and the little twerp had gone. He'd lost interest in Dawn. She kept crying and it was too embarrassing for his ego to hit someone for more than hour who was that weak. He wanted to play with Ryan. Ryan was fun he hid the pain he felt and barred it out.

He got up quickly making Dawn jump and grabbed a bottle of beer before marching out of the house.

"Don't hurt him! Please…" Dawn wailed but he was out of the house and didn't even seem to hear her plea. Even if he did he didn't take notice.

AJ stopped momentarily in the drive to look at a matted mouse with scars lining its fur. It was lying in the grass next to a bush on the drive.

What interested AJ was a cat nearby eyeing up the mouse and ready to pounce. The Cat jumped but miraculously the cat was too slow and the mouse darted into the bush. AJ snorted. How could a mouse get away from a cat? What a stupid cat…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for my reviews. millstone1005 thanks so much for the information. I'm going to stick with Ramona because that's what I called her for the first two chapters but I was all set to make up a last name as well so thanks for saying what it is. As that really helps

Right so here is chapter 3 I hope you like it.

Chapter 3

"Sandy? Oh my God! Where are you? Are you okay? Is Seth okay? Why didn't you call earlier? I was so worried!" Sandy listened to his wife's almost hysterical voice and immediately felt guilty.

He'd been so pre-occupied with Ryan that he'd forgotten to phone her. He and Seth were supposed to have gotten back hours ago. Time had just flown by but he couldn't leave yet.

"Listen Kirsten, I'm at a hospital in Chino…"

"What? What happened? Where's Seth? Is he okay?" Sandy could here the panic in her voice.

"No he's fine…"

"Is it you? Why are you there?"

"I'm fine. It's just while I was dropping one of my clients off there was a little boy…"

Kirsten interrupted him again "Ok so why are you in a hospital?"

So Sandy told her the whole story. From when the boy came in through the door till when the doctors rushed Ryan into the hospital.

"Where is he now?" She asked like Sandy she found herself completely shocked for the child.

"He's in surgery something about his cheek bone. It's been ages though. I don't really want to leave till I know he's okay…"

"Yes. Of course, I understand. Where's Seth?"

"Umm he's with Ramona and Theresa… Or he was!" A little boy came running up to him throwing his arms around Sandy's legs. Sandy looked up to where Ramona and her daughter sat. A nurse was talking to them.

"Oh, I have to go. I can see the nurse. I love you." With that he hung up and hurried over to where they were just as the nurse was leaving. Damn it! "Great timing!" He commented to himself. Seth looked up at him confused.

"Is he okay?" Sandy asked as they approached.

"He's still in surgery. He has three cracked ribs and one broken fully. His cheek bone is broken which is the reason for the surgery. The doctor is putting some metal plates in to hold the bone in place… The doctors noticed scars and scratches on his body… child services is getting involved…" She trailed off looking away from Sandy. "I promised him..."

"Well maybe that's the best thing for Ryan. It's not fair for him to go through all this." Sandy said gently. Ramona looked at him shocked.

"He wouldn't like it though he's always telling us how much he'd hate to be put into the system…

"But then what happens? He ends back in here or worse… I have connections I can get him in a home with only a few other kids. We can give him another shot at life."

Ramona looked across the room to where her daughter was playing with Seth. "Dawn will never agree…"

"His mom? Well seeing him like this is more than enough proof for child services plus his past visits in here. Dawn may not get a say,"

Ramona finally nodded giving her consent. "What about Ryan?"

"I'll talk to him." Sandy assured her and the two lapsed into silence.

AJ drove around like a lunatic looking for Ryan. Where the hell was he?

Wait, usually when he was wounded, Ryan went to that little girl's house. Why didn't he think of that before? He spun around quickly making cars honk wildly at him from behind. He stuck his middle finger up at them through the window.

It only took a few minutes till he reached the house. It was different from the other houses. It had flowers outside and no cracked windows or rusty hinges on the doors. The family actually liked each other! The mother even had a little affection for Ryan! What she could see in him AJ would never know.

He rapped his knuckled on the front door. There was a flurry of movement and finally the door knob turned and he was standing face to face with that chubby kid Trey follows around all the time.

"Have you seen Ryan?" AJ asked in a gruff, no nonsense voice.

"Uhh, no can't say that I have actually" But AJ could smell a lie a mile away. He turned as if to leave but immediately whirled around and planted his knuckles into Arturo's face.

"Let's try this again shall we!" AJ snarled "Where is he?"

Arturo looked wildly around for help. "I'm sorry I can't help…" His nose was on fire and he could taste something metallic in his mouth. AJ sighed why did people always have to do things the hard way?

He sauntered into the room and kicked the front door closed behind him and advanced up to the wide eyed child who was slowly backing away.

"If you'd like to follow me I'll take you to Ryan. He's been moved to recovery. You're his aunt right?"

Ramona nodded and Sandy looked at her confused. "Only way to get info on how he's getting on," she whispered. He smiled she really was smart.

The nurse led the adults down the hallway. A little while before they'd put Seth and Theresa in the kid's corner much to the children's annoyance.

Finally they came to a room. In it Sandy could see a number of beds lining the walls. Five children were in the room. All looked beaten and Sandy thought that this was probably the room where they put children believed to be being abused.

At the bottom of the room there was a curtained off bed that Sandy hadn't noticed. The nurse led them to it and pulled back the curtain. Sandy gasped at the sight before him.

Ryan lay sleeping on the bed completely pale. The bruises on his face stuck out strongly and the one on his eyes was now so swollen it looked like it would be days before he would be able to open it again.

His cheekbone was also completely swollen. A bandage covered it but the dark purple bruise was still visible making Sandy feel rather sick. His facial features looked peaceful however and he was wearing an oxygen mask. His bed was slightly raised and the nurse told them that it was to relieve some of the pressure off his ribs or something like that Sandy couldn't really concentrate on the nurse as he was having trouble keeping his eyes off the bruises.

"The doctor will come in later to check in ok?"

Sandy nodded and looked over at Ramona who was staring at Ryan as if she was in a trance. Sandy put his arm reassuringly on hers and her eyes locked into his and she gave him a vague attempt of a smile.

The two sat down in silence watching the small form on the bed. They sat for about an hour until the doctor came in asking for them to leave while he checked Ryan over.

To pass the time Sandy and Ramona went over to the pay phones and Sandy phoned Kirsten to get her to come to the hospital. He wasn't going to be going back to Newport very soon. He couldn't leave Ryan. Someone had to take Seth home. The nurse had agreed on Sandy or Ramona staying the night. Ramona had to go home to look after Theresa and Arturo so Sandy was staying. They were going to take it in turns each night so that one of them could actually sleep (if that was possible) and someone could look after Ryan. They couldn't leave him alone.

Sandy sat on a waiting room chair waiting for Ramona to come back or the doctor to finish Ryan's exam whichever came first.

It turned out to be Ramona but her manner had changed greatly. She now looked even more worried than before. "He didn't answer…" she whispered "God! He knows not to leave the house when this sort of thing happens. What if something happened? We should have brought him with us. Trey would have worked it out for himself…" Sandy could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sure Arturo's fine he's probably just taking a shower or in the bathroom," Sandy soothed. Ramona sighed and leaned back arms crossed protectively across her body.

"I hope you're right…" she said so quietly Sandy had to lean in to hear her.

AJ strode out of the door cracking his aching fists. God it had taken him bloody ages to get that kid to talk.

On the way back to his car he saw the mouse again. He was pleased to see the cat that had been so stupid before had finally cornered the mouse again. He jumped into his rundown car He didn't look back to see if the mouse had escaped. The cat had to catch it otherwise it would be stupider than AJ had had first thought.

Right, off to the hospital. In the house the phone rang. Arturo looked at it but didn't have the energy to get up. He looked down at his aching finger and the distorted limb made his stomach turn. He rested his head against the cool fridge.

TBC…

Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks again for all your reviews I love receiving them :) So, I made this chapter longer which is why there's been a bigger time gap than when I updated the last chapters. I hope you like it and thanks so much for reading. _

Chapter 4

Sandy stroked Ryan's arm awkwardly. Seth lay asleep on his lap. He found that he couldn't help but to compare the two. Seth- grandson of the richest man in Newport whilst Ryan- beaten by his mom's boyfriend. It just didn't seem right.

He looked over at Ramona sleeping in a chair next to them. Kirsten was on her way and then Ramona agreed that she'd go home. She wanted to meet Kirsten first.

Sandy was kind of hoping that Ryan would wake up before Ramona left as chances were that Ryan wouldn't remember him and his whole trust for men would be down. Ramona however was adamant to leave as Arturo still wasn't answering the phone. She either wanted to help him if he was in trouble or ground his ass if he had gone out.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Sandy jump- it was Kirsten! He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey," She whispered so as not disturb Ramona and Seth. Theresa looked up at her from drawing on the floor. At first she looked worried but soon relaxed as she realised that she must be a friend of Sandy and Seth.

Kirsten's eyes fell to the small boy on the bed. She felt herself immediately falling for him. She looked at the bruising on his face, the plaster on his cheekbone and felt tears prickling her eyes. How could anyone do this to a child?

She slowly walked over to Sandy. She stroked Seth's hair and kissed his forehead but he hardly even stirred. She repeated the procedure on Sandy and he kissed her back.

She then looked at Ryan again and reached out her fingers to stroke his hair. He sighed in his sleep and leaned into the touch.

Kirsten smiled and kept her hand where it was stroking his hair, right now Ryan needed a bit of motherly love.

She kept stroking his hair and after a few minutes of doing this, two bright blue eyes blinked open.

Kirsten jumped back startled "Sandy!" she whispered loudly to her husband. He took one look at Ryan and proceeded to wake Ramona.

Ryan meanwhile could feel pain. Sharp pain jabbing at his cheek bone, his ribs and just about everywhere. He could see a blonde haired woman by his bed. She'd been stroking his hair. It had felt nice. A man was next to her. He had huge eyebrows and floppy brown hair. He looked strangely familiar. Had he done this to him?

Ryan could fell his panic rising. Alarm sounds filled his ears and he couldn't focus on anything else.

Where was his mom? Ramona? Theresa? He whimpered softly he was in agony alone and nobody cared.

He felt someone holding him down and he struggled more ignoring the fiery pain. They were trying to hurt him more. Why wouldn't they leave him alone?

A feeling suddenly enveloped him. It was gentle, calming and most of all non painful! She was stroking his hair again. He froze not wanting to move in case the feeling went.

The alarms were easing off and he slowly opened his eyes. The blonde woman was there stroking his hair. Another woman was next to her. He recognised her- it was Ramona!

Concern was shining in their eyes he could see everything getting clearer.

There were two women also in the room. They were wearing the same dresses as the ones he remembered seeing on two women that he caught with his father. Only those dresses were much shorter barely covering their thighs. The women wearing them had makeup covering their faces and had looked at him in disgust.

These women had expressions mirroring the blonde woman and Ramona. He realized they must be nurses. They looked nice but Ryan had learnt long ago to never trust anyone.

Ryan was very pleased to see that the scary man had gone.

"Better now?" One of the nurses asked and he nodded. They all smiled at him

"Welcome back!" Ramona chirped stroking his hand.

Kirsten continued soothing the boy's hair gently as the nurse's examined him and asked him questions. He seemed to be alright in her presence but Sandy was a different story. Ramona stood next to them whispering encouraging words to Ryan.

Kirsten looked into Ryan's eyes. With Seth she could see a spark in his eyes. His eyes lit up when he saw her or Sandy and they were filled with happiness. In Ryan's eyes she could only see sadness, pain and fear. Things that a child should never have to face.

Finally the nurse backed off from Ryan. "He had a little panic attack… not unusual after what Ryan's been through today. Try to keep him calm. Visiting hours are almost over but one of you may stay the night because of his age. One of us will come in at intervals during the night to check things are alright." Kirsten thanked both the nurses and returned her hand movements.

"Ryan, how are you feeling? Ramona asked.

"Ok, I guess… Who are you? What happened?" He rasped looking at Kirsten.

"This is Kirsten, Ryan. She and her husband- Sandy are here to help you. They're our friends. Sandy's outside with their son and Theresa." At Theresa's name Ryan's head shot up and Kirsten could tell she was someone very close to Ryan.

"Yeah, Theresa's here. She'll be back tomorrow with me but visiting hours are almost over so we have to go. I think Kirsten or Sandy will stay with you though for the night." With that she moved over to his bedside and hugged him "Bye I hope you feel better tomorrow."

Ramona then swiftly marched out of the room. Ryan shifted in his bed and Kirsten looked at him thoughtfully. She could tell that he was in pain but something else was bothering him.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Please don't leave me alone with him…" Ryan burst out. Kirsten realized that he was talking about Sandy. She was too shocked for words and so she simply settled for a simple "Okay." She hugged him gently but he immediately tensed up so she backed away a little to give him space.

She sat down on a chair near him pondering on what to tell Sandy and Ryan settled down on his bed and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep again. A few minutes later Sandy rushed in. "Ramona's taking Theresa back off to her house. She said we can stay with her for as long as we want. I can give you directions…"

"Umm actually Sandy… Why don't you go to their house and sleep, you've been here all day and I only just got here. I'd like to stay with him."

Sandy looked at her surprised "What? No, I should stay…"

"Right now Sandy, Ryan needs to feel safe. He's just been beaten up by his mom's boyfriend. He doctors say that he can't remember properly what happened. He's confused. He seems to be okay around me… Please… I want to stay with him."

Sandy was shocked. He didn't want to leave but he could see Kirsten wasn't going to be swayed easily and someone needed to take Seth to Ramona's house. He sighed and nodded.

"Say good night to Seth for me ok?" Kirsten requested. Sandy hugged her and stroked Ryan's hand gently "Bye, Ryan." He whispered before leaving the room.

Seth was standing outside waiting. "Where's mommy?" He asked immediately having caught sight of his father.

"She's gonna stay with Ryan tonight." Sandy explained as he urged Seth down the corridor.

"Why?" Seth continued slowing down his pace and turning towards Sandy.

"Because… well Ryan's very sick at the moment and he needs mommy to make him feel better like when you're sick. We can't leave him by himself. As his mom isn't here mommy has to look after him."

"What's wrong with him?" Seth was determined to fully understand the situation.

"Well he was hurt by a mean man and has a broken cheek bone and lots of bruising."

Seth looked at Sandy thoughtfully. "Why did the man hit him?" Sandy looked into Seth's eyes. He was so innocent and Sandy didn't know what to say.

"Well you see Seth in some places there are men that have sort of rage issues. Ryan was someone that he… Well Ryan was just there…"

Seth was silent for a while and Sandy once again looked down at him. He's never seen Seth so quiet before today.

The two went to their car. Ramona and Theresa had caught a cab. Sandy had offered them a lift but Ramona was adamant to leave then and there and Sandy hadn't been ready. Sandy helped Seth get into the back before climbing into the drivers seat.

Something dark caught his attention as he started the engine. It was blood! Ryan's blood! He looked away quickly suddenly glad that Seth was in the back. He took his jacket off and covered the bloody patch quickly. He knew that if Seth saw it he'd freak out.

He started the engine and started on the short drive back to Ramona's house. He didn't notice the man hiding in the shadows by the hospital. The man that was now searching for the boy that had buggered off somewhere. The boy that Kirsten was now sitting with.

Kirsten could feel herself dozing off. It had been a long day. She'd been so worried about Sandy and Seth before. She'd had horrible thoughts about them being abducted by some sick pervert. She wished Sandy had called sooner.

The sound of someone shifting in bed snapped her back to reality. She looked over and saw that Ryan's eyes were looking her way almost fearfully.

"Hey," she whispered stroking his arm. He flinched under her touch and she casually took back her hand. "How are you feeling?" She asked beginning to feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

He pondered an answer for a while and then said in such a quiet voice Kirsten had to lean in to her him. "My cheek hurts…"

She couldn't help but to start stroking his hair again. The tone of his voice tugged at her heart strings.

"I'll get the nurse to give you some pain relief ok?" He nodded and she could see the relief in his eyes.

She pressed the button in a swift movement before coming back to stroke his hair again. The nurse came in soon after and injected a pain killer into Ryan's IV. She told Ryan to try and get back to sleep. Ryan nodded and the nurse left after telling Kirsten that Ryan was doing really well.

After the nurse left, Ryan shut his eyes. Kirsten was all set to follow suit by settling back and trying to get some sleep herself when she heard Ryan moaning and he started shifting in his sleep.

She moved closer to him again and started stroking his hair. Like before he slowly eased off his sounds of discomfort and Kirsten could feel her feelings for the boy getting deeper. Sandy had told her that child services were getting involved in his case. They couldn't let him go back with him mother so she wondered what was going to happen to him.

Suddenly the sound of loud shouts protruded from the hall. Kirsten continued her stroking however, whoever it was causing the racket she couldn't be bothered to deal with. She had to keep Ryan calm. So she was shocked when someone came crashing through into the room. The sound awoke all the children in the room and Kirsten saw Ryan's eyes snap open.

The man coming in was obviously drunk and Kirsten could smell him where she sat. To her surprise Ryan grabbed her hand looking for comfort and he started breathing quickly. He could remember what had happened.

"Ryan, its okay…" She said trying to sooth him and she tried to gain his eye contact. He kept looking behind her and it was clear what was bothering him. She turned around realisation hitting her that this was the man who had hurt Ryan.

AJ looked around hurriedly at all the kids in the room. He knew he'd seen Ryan's name on the chart and it had told him that Ryan was in here. He'd better find Ryan soon because security was already trying to kick him out. He could hear them yelling in the hall. This was quickly spiralling out of control.

All the children had the same expression- scared and some of them tearful. He wanted Ryan. Ryan was brave and strong. He could do whatever he wanted to him and he'd act like it didn't bother him so it was a challenge for AJ.

He looked to the end of the room and saw a blonde woman staring at him speechless and terrified. She was the only parent in the room and she was stroking what looked to be her son's hair. As AJ got nearer he realized the boy was Ryan.

What the hell? How did Ryan know her? He stormed up to the bed and saw all the bruises and lacerations he himself had performed earlier and smiled.

"Hello Ryan," He said in a steady but slightly stirred voice. Even in his drunk state he recognised the fear in Ryan's eyes and he didn't like it one bit. What happened to the kid he'd beaten only hours before?

"What have you done to him?" He snarled at Kirsten. She looked at him confused and terrified.

Security were approaching he could hear them getting closer so he did what he had to do, to be able to get away. He grabbed Ryan's wrist and pulled him up and out of his hospital bed.

Ryan's IV was ripped out of his hand and he squirmed trying to get away from the hands holding him. Ryan could see Kirsten screaming at AJ but he couldn't hear anything.

Pain was shooting at his whole body. His face ached fiercely and he could feel the wet sticky blood trickling down his hand from the missing IV. The sudden movement had flared up his ribs and he gulped in tiny breathes.

He was vaguely aware of security coming into the room. Ryan could feel AJ putting his arm around his neck. Panic washed over him as the arm got tighter. Oh God he was going to die. He accepted the inviting darkness maybe now the pain would stop.

Kirsten stared at the man holding Ryan. She couldn't believe how anyone could do this to a child. She caught sight of Ryan's face. It was clear he was terrified. Tears flowed loosely down her cheeks as she saw Ryan's body go limp.

AJ looked down shocked at Ryan's condition but the alcohol was working its magic and he didn't care. Security men were trying to calm him down. The police were being called and he knew he was screwed. Ryan was his ticket to freedom. He needed Ryan and soon Ryan would come to realize that he needed him back.

He started shuffling out but a waiting security guard took charge of the situation. He grabbed AJ from behind and held him. He knew this was bad for Ryan but he also knew that it would be worse for Ryan if AJ took him away.

Once AJ was in a strong grip, screaming and swearing. A doctor went over to where AJ help Ryan and got ready to get back the unconscious boy and another doctor got behind AJ with a needle. AJ roared and kicked at the people circling him. His movements knocking and hurting the person in his arms.

Sandy looked over at Seth in the back of the car. He'd fallen asleep even thought the ride had only taken ten minutes tops. He got out and opened the back door to carry Seth inside the house.

He was greeted by an open door and Sandy walked over to it knocking nervously.

"Ramona!" He called causing Seth to stir in his sleep.

Sandy entered into the corridor and suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards them. It was Ramona and she looked at them sighing with relief that it was indeed them and not AJ. She still looked flustered though.

"He's been round. He knows where Ryan is… He beat up Arturo…" She looked away with tears in her eyes. Sandy advanced towards her putting an arm around her. "Is he okay?" He asked

"Yeah, just bruising nowhere near as bad as Ryan. We should have brought him with us. Trey hasn't even come back yet." Sandy followed Ramona down into the kitchen where Arturo was sat in a chair holding some frozen sweet corn to his face.

A blonde woman was also there with another bag of frozen vegetables held to her. The two were dotted in bruises. Not as bad as Ryan but Sandy was even more shocked.

"Is Ryan okay?" Arturo immediately asked him as Sandy entered. "I couldn't help but tell him… I'm so sorry." He was almost hysterical and Ramona moved over to him and hugged him gently.

"Okay let's call Kirsten and warn her. I think I should go back to the hospital. Does either of you two think you need to be checked over by a doctor?" They both shook their heads and Sandy went about kissing Seth and handing him to Ramona so he could rest in peace. Ramona agreed to call Kirsten and Sandy left for his car and the hospital.

Kirsten looked down at Ryan. The nurse said that he was doing well despite the incident. He'll be in more pain though but they increased the pain killers to keep him comfortable. He was on oxygen and was still unconscious. Despite the new bruising on Ryan's neck and the stitching in Ryan's hand, Ryan seemed okay.

She held his hand and stroked his hair. She was now doing it without thinking. She'd only known the boy for hours not even days yet she was beginning to think of talking to Sandy about the boy staying with them. He couldn't go back to face that lunatic and his so called mom. This way she could make sure that this never happened to Ryan again as much as she could help it.

She looked down at all Ryan's bruises and felt tears slip from her eyes again. How many times had this happened? She didn't want to know. The doctor had informed her earlier after Ryan's x-ray that he had been through numerous breaks in his bones and all the evidence pointed towards child abuse.

She couldn't even imagine Seth going though that. She would never let him go through that kind of treatment but Ryan's mom did.

Ryan slowly opened his eyes. He could see the blonde woman- Kirsten or Kristine or something like that he remembered Ramona saying her name was. She was swiping away tears that were running down her cheeks as she realised that Ryan was awake. What had happened? Where was AJ?

The doctors had him on strong pain killers, when he lay still he could feel hardly any pain at all now. He was so confused. The woman was holding his hand. Why was she being so nice?

Ryan didn't know why but he felt safe around her. It was something he didn't feel usually around adults. He was still scared for when that that man with big eyebrows returned for he knew he would soon.

Kirsten smiled at him. "AJ?" He whispered hoarsely wanting to know what had happened. He was shocked by his voice but could remember AJ grabbing his neck and put two and two together.

"He was arrested." Kirsten explained unsure of hoe Ryan would react to that. Ryan looked up at her surprised. "You're safe now," She whispered soothingly.

AJ scowled as the policeman led him out of the car and started the walk to the police station. He was too tired to resist thanks to that stupid sedation thing. He'd woken up restrained on a hospital bed with two policemen ready to put him hand cuffs.

"That bitch is gonna pay." He growled.

Meanwhile the little mouse had found some new mice to follow around. The cat's owners had locked it in their house after it had brought in a dead bird. They were sick of it bringing in its prey so now they wouldn't give it the chance to catch anything else. These mice didn't fight the scarred mouse. However even though the cat had been locked away, the mouse wasn't completely safe. It now had new dangers to face.

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for sticking with this and for your reviews. This is the last chapter. I've got dividers for this chapter so I hope people won't get confused like before. I hope you like it.

Chapter 5

Kirsten was still sitting next to Ryan's bedside stroking his hair when Sandy stumbled in. "Are you guys okay?" He asked breathless. He took in the scene before him. Ryan now asleep with new bruises marring his neck and Kirsten sitting next to him, her fingers entangled in his hair.

They looked similar, almost like mother and son, Sandy noticed as he waited for an answer.

"That man came… He tried to take him… It was horrible… He looked so scared and then he just went limp…" Kirsten answered. She still couldn't wrap her head around all that had happened in such a short amount of time.

Sandy covered the distance between Kirsten and himself quickly and hugged her. "I spoke to a nurse and she's going to find Ryan a more private and safer room. She said he should be able to leave the hospital tomorrow or at the latest the day after. He's doing really well despite what happened. The nurse will come in later to help him move rooms."

Kirsten sighed with relief. She figured now would be good time to talk about what she was hoping they could do.

"Umm Sandy… You know when Ryan leaves the hospital? What's going to happen to him?" She asked as that seemed to be a good starting point.

"Well he'll go into the system, foster care till he's 18 maybe he'll get adopted and then he'll start his own life. His mom may try to get him back but I took a look in his file and I don't think she has a chance in hell of succeeding …" He broke off as he noticed the way Kirsten was looking at Ryan. "What?" he asked.

"How would you feel…Umm would you be okay if Ryan came to stay with us?" She still stared at Ryan. Worried that Sandy may not like the idea as they had only met Ryan earlier that day after all. After a moment of silence, Kirsten looked up quickly glancing at Sandy.

To her surprise, Sandy was smiling at her. "I was thinking the same thing… I mean of coarse. Seth would have a brother, we would have another son it would be great. We'll have to talk to Ryan first though… It may be too soon."

Kirsten smiled at Sandy and kissed him. "I love you," She told him and Sandy grinned back at her. They both knew it was going to be a bumpy ride but it would be worth it. Ryan deserved so much more.

Sandy sat down in a chair next to Kirsten and they both watched their soon to be son.

A little while later a nurse came in to move Ryan to his new room. Two orderlies helped to move him onto a stretcher. He whimpered softly at the movement and his eyes fluttered open.

"Kirsten?" He whispered. She hadn't left him had she?

One of the orderlies moved aside a little to make way for Kirsten who hurried over to Ryan. She hugged him gently and was surprised to feel his small head resting on her shoulder. She rubbed his back and then pulled away so they could start the small journey to his new room.

He grasped her hand and she squeezed it gently all the way down the corridor.

When they reached the room, Ryan was surprised to see there was only one bed in the room and it was for him! How could his mom possibly afford this? Ryan bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out when the orderlies moved him onto the bed.

When he was settled he watched as the orderlies left and the nurse injected something into his IV. She smiled at him and asked him whether he wanted anything before she left as well.

Sandy and Kirsten both pulled up their chairs so they were closer to Ryan's bed. He watched them carefully his blue eyes shining.

"So kid, it looks like you'll be going home soon." Sandy commented casually. They both saw how Ryan suddenly tensed up and looked down at his now fidgeting hands.

"How would you feel about staying with us? We've both talked about it and we'd like you to become part of our family." Kirsten said gently before adding "If you want to be…" They both looked intently at Ryan. His eyes were wide and he looked completely unbelieving.

After a few minutes Sandy couldn't take the suspense any longer. "So what do you think kid?" Ryan swallowed and tried to smile but it soon turned into a grimace from the pain in his cheek. The two adults realized this was the first time they'd seen Ryan smile even though it was a very quick one.

"So is that a yes?" Kirsten promoted smiling happily back at him. He nodded and Sandy excused himself beaming happily to his new child and wife to talk to the necessary people for the adoption. Even though it was late, Sandy knew one of his friends- Martin who worked with children like Ryan who would be happy to help. Martin had been trying to get the couple to adopt for years.

"Welcome to the family," Kirsten smiled as she tucked Ryan in and watched as he fell back asleep looking content and safe. She let herself relax and slid back into her chair to sleep herself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Ryan awoke it was light so he knew it was the morning. For once he didn't feel pain and sadness in the morning but he felt happy and yes there was some pain, ok a lot of pain but he knew it would go away soon. He was going to have a family. He looked to his side and saw Kirsten fast asleep next to him on a chair.

He sighed content and watched her sleep quietly. Suddenly to his dismay a new feeling overtook him- guilt. What about Dawn? What was she going to do? Trey as never there and even if AJ was safely locked up in jail his mother always attracted the bad guys. She also wouldn't be happy with him leaving her at all.

Kirsten stirred and woke. She sat up in her chair and stretched. One night in an uncomfortable chair was beginning to take its toll on her body. She looked over at Ryan and saw his blue eyes staring back at her.

"You okay?" She asked looking at his cheek. On the edges of the bandage his cheek was swollen and bruised. It looked like it hurt like hell.

"What's going to happen to my mom? If I leave I mean." Kirsten hadn't expected that. Of coarse the boy would feel protective over his mother and he'd want to know about what's going to happen to her. But Kirsten hadn't readied herself for that question yet. She and Sandy had talked a little about it while Ryan was sleeping but she had assumed Sandy was going to be with her to explain it to Ryan.

"Well… we were going to talk to you about this actually. We thought it would be nice if we sent her some money, maybe monthly and perhaps… umm we could all meet up at times." Kirsten looked at Ryan for his reaction.

"Yeah, that would be cool." Ryan told her quietly.

The sound of running feet caught their attention and they looked at the doorway in anticipation. In burst in a curly haired boy giggling excitedly and hurling himself onto his mother.

"Hey Seth," Kirsten said pulling her son onto her lap. A few minutes mater a rather frazzled Sandy came into the room panting. He smiled and kissed Kirsten on the cheek before collapsing onto a chair.

Seth looked wildly around the room and caught sight of Ryan. He took in the bruises and grimaced. "Ouch! Those look really painful." He commented pointing at Ryan's face. Ryan shrugged and looked at his hands.

Kirsten caught Sandy's eye and he gave her a reassuring nod. "Okay guys, Seth this is Ryan and Ryan this is our son Seth." She introduced the two.

"Ooh, my new brother. Hi Ryan nice to meet you. I'm Seth… like my mommy told you I am. I've always wanted a brother especially one my age… How old are you anyways? I'm 6…" Kirsten broke him off be laying her hand on his arm.

She looked at Ryan's bewildered face. "Umm… Hi Seth. I'm 6 like you…" Ryan managed as a response. The adults smiled at him reassuringly.

"Okay Ryan, I spoke to the doctors and they said you're doing really well so after you've spoken to a lady from child services you can be discharged. You're allowed to stay with us as well so that when we eventually adopt you, you'll feel more at home okay?"

Ryan nodded. This family definitely spoke a lot. Especially in comparison to his family where they only usually spoke to throw insults at each other. But what was he supposed to say to the child services lady. His mom hadn't given him any lines to say. In fact he hadn't seen her at all.

The 4 of them were quiet except for Seth telling his mom all about his sleep over with Theresa and Arturo. Ryan listed in carefully. He was already missing Theresa.

Seth was interrupted by a knock at the door and a woman carrying a brief case and wearing a suit came in. Ryan suddenly went very pale and Kirsten stroked his arm carefully.

Sandy stood up and pulled Seth off Kirsten's lap. "We'll be back soon Ryan, okay?" Ryan nodded and Kirsten followed Sandy's lead by getting up also.

They nodded at the woman and she smiled at them. "I'll come and find you when we're done." She said before turning and introducing herself to Ryan.

The Cohens left the room. "Who was that?" Seth asked wiggling his way out of Sandy's arms and standing on tiptoes, he looked through the glass window and into Ryan's room.

Ryan's bed was raised so that he was practically sitting up. Laura was sitting in Kirsten's chair. She was doing most of the talking by the looks of it. Ryan was looking down at his hands and fidgeting with the sheets. The child services woman was sitting in Kirsten's chair. She was doing most of the talking by the looks of it. Ryan was looking down at his hands and nodding here and there.

"She's someone who wants to help Ryan and talk to him about what happened. I tell you what they may be awhile. How about we go and get something to eat?" He looked over at Kirsten who was watching Ryan nervously through the glass.

"I'll race you!" Seth yelled and started running down the corridor.

"Seth! Ssh! People are trying to sleep. Okay?" Seth turned around and cocked his head to the side. He came back to them and started pulling his parents down the corridor giggling contently to himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It felt like time was standing still while they waited for any sign of the lady. They managed to wait a few minutes longer but Kirsten was then so tired of waiting with no idea when the lady was going to come and get them that she proposed that they go and continue waiting outside of Ryan's room instead.

Sandy nodded and called Seth over who was talking non stop to a rather flustered cafeteria worker. He came over to them and the 3 made their way back to Ryan's room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ok, thanks Ryan. You've done really great. I'm gonna talk to Mr and Mrs Cohen now and then the doctor should discharge you."

She smiled at the blonde boy on the bed. He looked so scared of her and fragile.

"Bye," He whispered and the woman waved before stepping out into the corridor.

Right, now all she had to do was find the Cohens. She looked down at her pager as she walked and ended up bumping into a man walking the opposite way. "Sorry," She told him snapping her head up. "Oh, Mr Cohen. I was just coming to get you. My name is Laura and I'm from child services. I've finished talking to Ryan so I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes." Sandy looked at Laura a little bewildered. He nodded and gestured for Kirsten to follow.

"Oh wait! Is it okay if I quickly leave Seth with Ryan? Its just they'd probably prefer that." Laura nodded and Kirsten led Seth off into Ryan's room.

"So, did he talk to you? Is he okay?" Sandy quickly asked.

"Yeah he talked a little. Once your wife comes back I'll explain what I think would be the best thing for Ryan right now." Sandy could feel his heart beating a little faster. What if she wouldn't let them adopt Ryan What if she made him go back to live with his mom?

It didn't take long for Kirsten to come back and Laura led them to her office. She gestured them to sit down and she sat opposite. She ruffled her notes that she had written whist she was with Ryan and flicked her long blonde hair off of her face.

"Right so shall we begin?" Sandy and Kirsten leaned in closer eager to find out what was going to happen. Kirsten squeezed Sandy's hand and he kissed hers quickly reassuring her.

Laura watched the two interact before beginning what she had to say.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Are you asleep?" Seth whispered leaning over Ryan. "You're always asleep." He added a little louder.

Ryan opened his eyes and blinked up at Seth. This kid liked to talk a lot. "Oh good you are awake." Seth stated delighted.

"It's nice to meet you we haven't really spoken properly before have we? I mean I wanted to wake you up but daddy wouldn't let me wake you up. So, anyway do you like comic books? I love them. Daddy said he'd take me to comicon in a few years. My favourite hero's the Hulk. He's the big one that's green. I also like Spiderman and Legion comics are cool. Who's your favourite super hero?"

Seth looked at Ryan expectantly. "Umm…" Ryan managed. Truth be told he's never read a real comic book before. His own mom had refused to buy them for him. She always said they were too expensive and a waste of time but he was hardly going to tell Seth that.

"You look like a Night Wing type of person to me. Am I right?" Seth pressed on and Ryan could only nod even though he had no idea what Night Wing was.

"Do you like video games? My grandpa just brought me a Nintendo 64. It's awesome. Do you have one?" Again Seth looked at Ryan expectantly but Ryan had never heard of a Nintendo 64 before. Seth continued asking Ryan about stuff he had never known existed till today. At last he was saved by the arrival of Sandy and Kirsten.

"Hey guys! Okay Ryan, we brought some clothes from the shop next door. You are officially free to come home." Ryan looked at them his eyes sparkling.

"With you?" He asked looking at them hopefully.

"Yep, in a few days the adoption will be final and you will be officially part of our family." Kirsten told him helping him off the bed carefully minding his ribs and leading him to the bathroom. She handed him the clothes and he entered the bathroom to change while the others waited outside.

Ryan entered the bathroom truly happy. He was going to be part of a family. He took of his hospital gown slowly. Every movement he made hurt but he was going to have a mom who wasn't going to get drunk every day and sleep with random guys that would hit him. He was going to have a dad that wasn't locked in jail and he was going to have a brother who wouldn't hit him or force feed him beer so he wasn't going to let the pain get him down. Everything was going to be alright.

Ryan sighed and thought about the first time he had seen Sandy. It was just after he had seen that mouse that was just like him- scarred and lonely. Sandy had got out of his car and into Theresa's house. He would never have guessed then that this man was going to adopt him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Bye guys! Have a great day and remember Theresa and Ramona are coming over tonight so come out as soon as possible." Kirsten called out of the window of the family car. They both waved and Ryan followed Seth through the gates.

"So this is school?" Ryan asked in amazement.

"Well, kindergarten to be exact, but yes it is Ryan." They both walked towards the door leading into the building and Seth shoed Ryan to the class room.

Ryan gulped at the sight of all the children. A girl sidled up to them. She had wavy shoulder length brown hair and was wearing a little mini skirt. Ryan had never met someone so pretty before.

"Hi, I'm Marissa Cooper. You're new here right?" Ryan nodded and smiled at her. He felt himself being lured in by her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile the little mouse that had escaped so much could smell something gorgeous. It realized the smell had to be cheese. It caught sight of it straight ahead. The mouse approached the cheese carefully and finally started nibbling. Bang!

The End


End file.
